


Just A Holistic Night

by MyColorfulMind



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Contemplation, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I just want my smol beans to be happy, M/M, Todd thinks about life and Dirk, it's cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyColorfulMind/pseuds/MyColorfulMind
Summary: The case of Lydia Spring had been solved, and Dirk was spending the night at Todd's place. However, when everything is dark and quiet, that is when thoughts run rampant and make even the most distant people feel... connected.





	Just A Holistic Night

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency about a month ago, and I'm positively obsessed! It's a brilliant show with amazing characters, and I felt I had to contribute to its fandom in some way. I had this idea in my head for awhile. I just hope I was able to do it justice. This takes place ~somewhere~ near the end of season one.
> 
> Enjoy!

                It hadn't been long since they had gotten to the small apartment, and Dirk was already asleep on the floor. Somehow, he had managed to talk his way into staying over at Todd’s (again, and it wasn't that hard), but he refused to sleep in the bed. “It’s fine. I’ll sleep on the couch.” Todd had said, but Dirk came back with, “No, no. I quite like this rug here. It’s nice and _fluffy_.” Todd learned five minutes after he met the man that there was no talking him out of something that he had his mind set on.

                However, when two in the morning rolled around (two forty-two, specifically), Todd couldn’t sleep for the thoughts racing in his mind. What the fuck had happened over the past few weeks? He couldn’t begin to fathom or try to justify it. Madness. It was all complete and utter madness!

                _Then why_ \-- he thought to himself, alone in pitch black darkness -- _am I smiling? Ah, damn it._

                Todd roused from the bed, wearing an old t-shirt and boxers from the pile in the corner. He didn’t know why, exactly, but he couldn’t sleep anyhow. Maybe it was the Universe telling him, “Hey, here’s a thing you need to do!” ... _Seriously? That’s how I'm thinking now?_ He scoffed at himself just for the principal of it, though he did so without witness.

                He’d managed his way to the kitchen before the blonde flashed vividly into his conscious. He was asleep on the floor, true to word, covered with a blanket that was previously draped over a footstool. _God,_ he looked so small, didn’t he? And that moment was the exact moment that Todd realized he was glad nobody else was there rooming with him. He assumed Amanda was safe with… whoever those guys were. And Farah said she had some things she needed to sort out and to not be expecting her. It was just him and Dirk.

                Of course, he only felt that relief because one of the girls might’ve not noticed him there and kicked him on accident. Yeah, that was it.

                Todd decided a glass of water would be the best option for him. Quench his thirst and rest his mind. Although, he merely found himself sat at the bar, reflecting, with the glass clutched in his hand. Why was it so quiet? And why did his eyes keep drifting to Dirk? They should really stop that.

                But they didn’t.

                How much and in how many ways had this single man changed his life? For one, he could now say he’d had a near-death experience. More than one, actually. It’s best not to dwell on the details. But! They had come out alive! Maybe not unscathed, but… You know what, let’s move on.

                Was he closer to Amanda? Not really, but they’re on a road to a better, more open relationship. His chest doesn’t feel as heavy, and he doesn’t feel like such an asshole. At least, not a lying asshole.

                He’d met people he wouldn’t have met in twenty years at the hotel (and maybe he never really _wanted_ to meet some of them in the first place, but nonetheless). He’d been exposed to a whole new (under)world!

                Well, “changed” doesn’t inherently mean outrageously good, but he wouldn’t change it. Any of it. 

                He got off the stool he was perched on and made his way to the blanket-covered Dirk. As he got down on his knees and sat beside him, he thought, out of all this, he genuinely enjoyed it. His life had been a cycle of fuck-ups and being too lazy to fix them, a non-eventful job, and simply waking up to exist. Maybe everything _was_ connected, and who was he to say if it wasn't? For whatever reason, he was sitting there beside one of the most interesting people he’d ever met, and suddenly, he didn’t regret so much. What he’d done in his life had lead him there, and there’s still time for everything else. There’s still time for adventure. There’s still time to live a life worth living.

                A loose strand of hair had fallen to the bridge of Dirk’s nose, and something possessed Todd to gently move it back into place. He looked so peaceful and so soft, so different from his normally joyous and bubbly persona. There was more to him, he could feel it, but who was he to ask questions? Who was he, indeed. He'd said so many terrible things to him recently, he didn't deserve much of anything other than a proper slap. _I'm Sorry._ Todd laid his hand on the other’s cheek briefly before drawing it back quickly, not wishing to wake him. He’d done it without even thinking. What was he thinking?

                Dirk shifted a bit – stretched and ruffled the blanket. Todd inhaled deep and held his breath while getting his bearings. _Shit shit shit! What have I done? Shit, excuses excuses; what can I even say?_ He stayed as still as he possibly could, wide-eyed, until Dirk settled again. He swore his heart felt like it was going to leap straight out of his chest. _911? Yes, I’d like to report the fucking murder of my friend for giving me a fucking heart attack while still blissfully asleep!_ Yes, Todd, rant. That’s a fantastic way to calm your heart down.

                He inched his way into the area where the small hallway met with his bedroom’s doorway, and from that point on, he scrambled to his feet and shut the door, back pressed against it and thanking his lucky stars. He wasn't ready for anything like that. No. Just, no.

                Meanwhile, back in the living room, Dirk cracked his eyes open and slowly reached up to his cheek. He felt a serenity there like the Universe wasn’t pulling him one way or the other. He felt like he could afford to rest. He smiled and grasped the blanket tighter.

 

* * *

 

                Todd woke up with a groan, hitting his alarm clock like he had grown accustomed to doing. A stretch later and he was getting out of the warm confines of his bed, groggy but awake, and…. did he smell something? He scrunched his brow and slowly moved into the kitchen. He was surprised to see Dirk there, happy, wide-eyed and… cooking? “Dirk?” Todd asked apprehensively.

                “Good morning, Todd! Sleep well last night?” Dirk cheered, smiling the entire time.

                “Yeah, I—I didn’t know you cooked.”

                “Well, I don’t tell you everything, now do I? I’ve got loads of talents you don’t know about. Although, I do have to question your choice in milk. I’ve never seen it lumpy before, but live and let live.”

                “I, wait, no, was it expired?”

                “Expired? I don’t know. I never check the dates on things.”

                “How have you even lived up until this point?”

                “The Universe always provides, Todd. How many times have I—“

                “I know; I know. Let’s… let’s just go to the diner down the road. I’ve been there a few times. The food’s pretty good.”

                “Do they have milkshakes?”

                “I… guess? Why?”

                “I want one.”

                “For breakfast?”

                “Why not?”

                “…No reason. Come on.” Todd exasperated and started his way to the door… That was, until Dirk shouted in a slightly high-pitched voice.

                “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

                Todd turned to see an innocent looking Dirk looking all around the kitchen until he saw Todd’s confusion. The blonde nodded his head toward Todd’s lower half, causing him to follow his line of sight. Todd then sighed, realizing he was still in his underwear. “Be right back.” he mumbled, slinking into his bedroom.

                “Of course you will.” Dirk replied, smiling smugly and looking around the kitchen, pondering whether he should clean up but ultimately leaving it for later in favor of looking out the window. Todd was in the process of just trying to find something clean and decent to wear. “Hey, can Farah come too?” Dirk shouted towards the bedroom door.

                “If she wants. You can call her and see.”

                “Don’t have to. She just pulled up.”

                Todd nodded. Of course, she did. The Universe had brought them all back together again. Maybe now that the case was over, they could just relax and have a cuppa like most normal people on a Saturday morning. That would be nice.

 


End file.
